


Golden Energy

by Anime_lover_12345



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Sequal, gold energy, green energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_lover_12345/pseuds/Anime_lover_12345
Summary: Garmadon wasn't the only threat to Ninjago. Trapped beneath the island itself lies an even bigger threat, the Overlord. Can the Ninja protect the city and bring him down as well?





	1. Prologue

_That power._

_I feel it._

_Faint, yet still there._

_Good, that means the wielder has no knowledge._

_Easier to capture._

_Easier to claim that power._

_Easier to corrupt and use the wielder._


	2. Chapter 1

Lloyd yawned as he and the others left the warehouse after a long training session.

“You’re not gonna pass out on us are you Lloyd?” Kai asked as he wrapped an arm around Lloyd’s shoulder with a grin.

“Nah,” Lloyd replied. “Just exhausted from having to dodge the mobs for the last couple of days.”

The others grimaced with sympathy as they remembered how the people quickly changed their views of the younger Garmadon when it was revealed that he was the green ninja. From going his whole life to suddenly being praised by an entire city it was a lot to take in and adjust to.

“Hopefully it calms down soon.” Nya said with a shrug. “People are most likely still in shock after that kind of reveal.”

“Hopefully sooner, rather than later.” Lloyd said.

The six soon parted ways as they headed to their homes. Lloyd looked around the corner that turned to his street, making sure that he had a straight path to his apartment.

_Lloyd._

The blond quickly looked behind him at the voice, trying to pinpoint where it came from, only to see no one. Confused he quickly ran to his apartment.

“Hey, sweetie.” Koko greeted her son as he stepped into the room.

“Hey mom.”

“How did school and training go.” Koko asked as she began preparing dinner.

“Exhausting. It’s gonna take a while for me to get use to people knowing that I’m the green ninja.

Koko chuckled as her son laid his head on the table.

“Just give it time. You still have your friends to help you out as well.”

Lloyd sent her a smile as he closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest before dinner.

_Lloyd._

The voice caused Lloyd to quickly open his eyes and look around the room. That was the same voice that he heard outside. He looked over to his mom, wondering if she had heard the voice as well, only to stare in shock. Where she stood just seconds before now stood a figure made of shadows, its sharp, pure red eyes staring at him.

He quickly stood up as the figure stepped towards him, the lights beginning to dim as darkness seemed to emanate from the figure. The figure chuckled, causing a shiver to run down Lloyd’s back. The figure continued to move forward, causing Lloyd to back away until his back hit the wall. The figure stopped just inches from him, it’s eyes staring straight into his own green ones. Lloyd watched as the figure reached towards him with a clawed hand, an unknown fear keeping his body frozen.

“Give me your power.” It hissed as it grabbed a hold of his chin.

Control quickly returned to his body as Lloyd pulled his head away before running towards the door, needing to get outside and away from the figure. In his rush he didn’t see the chair that had been knocked to the floor in his earlier rush to avoid the figure. His foot soon was caught between the chair legs, causing him to crash to the floor, sharp pain shooting through his ankle. Looking behind him, he saw the figure standing above him, reaching to grab him again. He shuts his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the claws.

“Lloyd? Lloyd, can you hear me? Sweetie, please answer me!”

Lloyd’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. The worried face of his mom looking at him as she kneeled next to his fallen form. He quickly looked around the room, his eyes wide. The figure was gone, the lighting had returned to normal.

He flinched when he felt a hand hold his cheek before turning to look at his mom again. Her eyes full of worry and concern which only grew as Lloyd flung himself into her arms, holding her in a death grip as shudders racked his body from repressed sobs. Koko gently returned the embrace as she rubbed circles on her son’s back, dinner forgotten on the counter.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Lloyd found himself entering the warehouse looking like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. The others, who had beaten him there, stared at him in shock as he threw himself onto the couch face first. Jay was the first one to approach him.

“Uh, Lloyd, are you okay?”

Lloyd moved his head slightly to look at the blue ninja out of the corner of his eye.

“Just tired, I didn’t get that much sleep last night.”

“Maybe you should try and get some sleep.” Cole said as he walked over, leaning over the back of the couch. “Master Wu won’t be here for a little bit, might as well get some rest while you can.”

Lloyd nodded as he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Lloyd opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was now night and that his friends were nowhere to be seen._

_“Guys?” he called as he stood up from the couch. “Anyone here?”_

_Some shuffling caught his attention, causing him to quickly turn to the source. Nothing was there, only the crates full of spare parts for their mechs. Confusion ran through his mind as he slowly approached the crates._

_“Guys, if this is some kind of joke it’s not funny!”_

_A chuckle sounded right behind him, causing him to freeze as fear shot through his body. He slowly turned his head but saw only empty space. Taking deep breaths to try to ease his fear he turned to look back at the crates, only to jump back in shock. The same shadow figure from the night before stood in front of him. Lloyd’s breath began to quicken as his fear returned even greater than before. The figure let out a dark chuckle as Lloyd began to back away._

_“You cannot escape.”_

_Lloyd briefly saw movement out of the corner of his eye before the thing jumped towards him. Before he could react, he was knocked to the ground as the thing wrapped around him. Looking up he was shocked to see a large white snake with purple markings and red eyes. Lloyd began to struggle, which did nothing but cause the snake to tighten its coils, constricting his air flow. Lloyd gasped for air as the snake leaned its head towards his face._

_“Give in.” It hissed before sinking its fangs into his neck._

* * *

A scream caused the ninja to quickly turn to the sleeping form of their leader. The sight that greeted them caused them to rush to Lloyd’s side. Kai was the first to reach the blond, who was still asleep but tossing and turning as if he was trying to throw something off of him and covered in sweat. Quickly, the red ninja grabbed the green ninja’s shoulders, giving the other boy a couple of hard shakes, hoping to wake the younger boy. This instead had the opposite effect as Lloyd let out another scream and his movements intensified. Kai was about to try again when he was suddenly thrown back, crashing into Cole and knocking the two of them to the ground. The ninja quickly looked back at their leader, who continued to toss and turn. They were shocked with the sight that was in front of them. What looked like a combination of gold and green energy swirled around him.

Kai was about to try and rush back to Lloyd’s side when a voice at the warehouse entrance stopped him.

“Don’t, his body is going on pure defensive instinct at this point.”

Everyone turned to see Wu standing at the entrance with a young man that looked to be a couple years older than them. He had sharp brown eyes with what looked like green markings around them, shoulder length black hair with a green stripe in the front, and slightly tanned skin. He wore loose jeans, a dark grey shirt, and a necklace with a small green ghost charm.

The boy briefly looked at them before moving towards Lloyd. As the boy passed them they all felt a breeze that seemed to follow him. The closer he got the more the wind seemed to pick up. When he stood next to Lloyd the energy seemed to wrap around his arms as it started to clash with the wind. The man knelt next to Lloyd’s head and placed his hands on his hair, leaning and whispering something that the others couldn’t hear. Whatever he was saying it seemed to be calming Lloyd down as he began to stop moving and the energy that had surrounded him began to disappear. As soon as the last of the energy left Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and quickly caught the eye of the man that had yet to move from his side. Tears began to form as he quickly clung to the man’s shirt, the man returning the gesture while rubbing a hand through Lloyd’s hair.

“Morro.” Lloyd whispered as his grip tightened.


	4. Chapter 3

The other five ninjas watched as Lloyd continued to cling to Morro before they all turned to look at Wu.

“What was that?” Jay asked, twisting the end of his scarf in his hands.

Wu sighed as he stepped towards Lloyd and Morro.

“You five remember how I had explained to you your elemental powers?” He asked as he turned to look at them.

The ninja nodded.

“When I told Lloyd that his element was Green that was only half the truth.”

Lloyd looked up at his uncle in confusion as he let go of Morro.

“The truth is that you are able to wield the power of energy.” Wu said as he placed a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. “You have the ability to wield two forms of energy. Green Energy, which is easier to control, and Gold Energy, which is more powerful but harder to control.”

Everyone but Morro stared at him is shock.

“Why wasn’t I told about this?” Lloyd asked. “I could have been more help when the others discovered their elements.”

Wu sighed as he looked his nephew in the eyes.

“The reason was to protect you.”

This caught the others by surprise.

“Protect him from what exactly?” Nya asked.

‘The Overlord.”

Everyone turned to look at Morro.

“The Overlord is the reason that Lloyd’s dad is the way he is now.” Morro continued. “When he was young the Overlord infected him with the venom of the Great Devourer in hopes of making him his servant.”

“And is that why you kept this from Lloyd?” Kai asked. “To make it look like he wasn’t worth the Overlord’s attention?”

“Partially.” Wu answered. “The Overlord is currently imprisoned somewhere on the island, but he has servants that are able to do his bidding. Currently they are looking for the wielder of golden energy.”

“W-why are they looking for Lloyd?” Jay asked.

“The power of Golden Energy is the only thing that can defeat the Overlord.” Wu answered. “But it is also a power that can make him invincible if he were to ever get a hold on it. I have had Morro search for the entrance to his prison for the last couple of years. In hopes of finding a way to defeat him without endangering Lloyd.”

“And how would he know where the entrance would be exactly?” Kai asked. “I seriously doubt that the Overlord would put up a sign that says ‘Home of evil monster. Keep out.’”

“We don’t know exactly where the entrance is, but we do know what type of area it would be.” Morro said, catching the ninjas’ attention. “The places that I have been looking in all have one thing in common. They all have a history of tragedy and death. The aura that the Overlord gives off can have negative effects on those that are not immune or have weak mental shields.”

The ninja looked at Morro in shock before Nya’s eyes widened.

“That’s where I know you from.” She said catching everyone’s attention.

“Sis, what are you talking about?” Kai asked.

“I recognized his name, but I couldn’t remember from where until he described the areas that he’s been searching.” Nya answered before turning her attention back to Morro. “You’re Morro, the famous paranormal investigator that travels all over the island.”

Lloyd began to chuckle as he elbowed the older male.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a fan Morro.”

Morro didn’t say anything except lightly hitting the blond on the back of the head. This just caused Lloyd to laugh harder.

The other ninja watched the green ninja interact with the older male in confusion besides them, his mom, and his uncle Lloyd never really opened up to anyone.

“I believe that a proper introduction is in order.” Wu said, catching everyone’s attention. “Students, I would like to introduce you to my son, Morro.”

Lloyd almost fell to the floor from laughing at the faces of his friends as they began to process this information.

“WHAT?” Kai yelled. “Since when did you have a son?”


	5. Chapter 4

A hiss sounded through the trees of the jungle outside of Ninjago City, close to the ruins, catching the attention of a nearby hiker. Cautiously he moved to some bushes to try and discover the source of the noise. Nothing was in view. The hiker glanced around the area once more, but still discovered nothing.

Nerves began to heighten as he hurried down the trail and back towards the city. Whatever had made that sound had sounded large and living in a city that was constantly being attacked by Garmadon he wasn't going to take any chances.

Pain suddenly shot between his shoulders as something hit him, knocking him to the ground. He quickly looked behind him, only to see nothing. A hiss sounded next to his ear, causing him to tense as he slowly turned his head in the direction. Fear and confusion ran through his body when nothing appeared in his vision. The fear intensified when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared, as if out of thin air, followed soon by a large body covered in white and purple scales. The hiker scream as the creature strikes towards him.


	6. Chapter 5

The ninja continued to stare between Wu, Morro, and Lloyd, the latter beginning to gain control of his laughter

"Well, that was unexpected." Zane said.

That seemed to break the others out of their shock.

"Before you ask any questions let me tell you this. We have not told you this because at the time you did not need to know." Wu said.

"Ok." Cole said. "I can understand not telling us that Morro was searching for the Overlord, but why didn't you mention that you had a son at all? Not even Lloyd made mention of him."

This caused Lloyd to go completely quiet as he fiddled the edge of his sleeve and looked at the ground.

"Would you guys have believed me if I said that we were cousins?" He asked, looking back up at them.

They all shared looks with one another. Most likely not.

"Morro at first wanted to get me on some of his investigations when we were younger and his show was just starting out. He thought it would be a way to help gain my confidence and help others be more open to getting to know the real me and not the son of Garmadon." Lloyd continued. "I refused because I had seen not only how people treated me, but also how they treated my mom and uncle. Almost no one knew about Morro's adoption into the family and I didn't want him to be shunned for something he couldn't control."

Morro placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder as a way to comfort the blonde.

"We're sorry you had to go through that Lloyd." Jay said as he stepped towards the two cousins.

Lloyd just gave a small smile at the brunette and waved away the apology.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Lloyd said. "You guys were there for me before I was revealed as the Green Ninja and I know that you guys will be there for me in the future. That's something that will never change."

Before the others could reply the vibration of a cell phone resounded throughout the room. Lloyd quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and raised an eybrow at the sight of his mom on the caller ID. Giving the others a quick shrug he quickly answered.

"He mom, what's wro-"

Lloyd was quickly cut off and the others could hear enough of his mom's voice to know that she was frantically trying to convey something, but still not able to understand what was being said. They saw as Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Mom! calm down and explain to me again what happened?"

They could hear Koko replying again, though at a slower rate. Lloyd took on a frown the more he listened.

"Okay, I'm with uncle and the others. We'll go and figure this out." He replied before hanging up.

Looking up he turned to Wu with a worried look on his face.

"My mom was watching the news when they announced that a hiker was recently hospitalized."

"That happens every once in a while." Kai said. "I don't exactly see why she needed to call you in a panic like that."

Lloyd turned to look at Kai, his frown intensifying.

"She called because of _how_ the hiker ended up in the hospital. According to what my mom said the hiker says that he was attacked by some kind of giant snake. Apparently he's in hysteria about it, but he consistently says that he's telling the trught about his attack."

Wu quickly straightened as he looked at his nephew.

"Are you positive that she said it was a giant snake?"

All of the ninja looked at Wu, not use to seeing him this tense and serious. Lloyd nodded.

Wu sighed in worry.

"We need to find out exactly what happened to the hiker and where the incident happened. It is of the utmost importance."

Everyone slowly nodded as they prepared to head out, nobody noticing the look that Wu and Morro shared, both looks full of worry.


End file.
